A Life Without Kaoru
by AndyTheGoddess
Summary: When Kaoru gets killed during school, the Host Club is heartbroken. Hikaru flirts with death and whenever he needs someone, Haruhi is there (Hika/Haru) (OC/Kyoya)
1. Kaoru

It was a dark day for the Ouran Highschool Host Club. Haruhi sat on a chair, looking outside the large windows at the gray clouds. She could hear others crying, mainly Tamaki. She turned to face everyone. Hani was crying into the chest of Mori, Kyoya was typing fast, probably trying to keep his mind off of what had happened. Tamaki was sitting next to Kyoya on the ground. But the worst off was Hikaru. Haruhi was worried for him. He was in the corner, looking down at a picture frame. He wasn't crying, which was bad. Haruhi wished that she could help him, but she knew there was nothing to do.

No one could bring Kaoru back. Haruhi remembered what had happened clearly. The school had issued a lock down while Kaoru was out using the restroom. The cameras saw him running down one of the halls to his class, when right outside the door...The shot had rang through the school. Haruhi was worried for her friend and the moment that Hikaru heard the shot, he gasped. He had grabbed Haruhi's elbow and said one thing "Kaoru"

They didn't know what he meant until 10 minutes later, when they were allowed outside and saw Kaoru's dead figure. Hikaru ran to him, sobbing into the chest of his twin. The blood began to soak Hikaru's pants, and Haruhi covered her hand with her mouth. She quickly sat next to him, and he had turned to her, hugging her as they took away the body. Tamaki had ran right as they took it away and saw the two younger students on the floor.

"Hikaru...Haruhi..." he said, his eyes widening as he realized what had happened. "Kaoru..." He had ran to his father's office.

"Dad! Please tell me it's not real!" he had said. The headmaster looked at his son. He didn't criticize the boy for calling him Dad. All he did was hug the teenager. He knew how close that Tamaki was to his friends, and to have one killed, let alone one of the twins, was heartbreaking.

Haruhi snapped out of the memory of thirty minutes ago when she heard her father. He ran into the room, right to his daughter. His hair and makeup was perfect, as if he was about to go work before he had heard the news.

"Oh Haruhi" He said.. The girl wrapped her arms around her father, and he could feel her tears. That's when Hikaru's parents walked in. They both had tears on their faces, and when they saw their son, they walked to him.

"Oh Hikaru." Yuzuha said.

"Mom.." He said. He looked at her hair and then he began to sob. Haruhi looked over as he cried and she looked at the clothes that Tamaki had gotten from costume so she didn't have to wear bloodstained clothes.

She rubbed the blue fabric of the long sleeve shirt, and put her hand in the pocket of the jeans. She looked at Hikaru one more, and he looked at her. He got up, and walked over to Haruhi. He gently pulled her into a hug and whispered so quietly that Haruhi was sure she had imagined it "I'm sorry" Before he let go and wiped away a tear from her face. He turned to his family and the three walked out the room.

"C'mon Dad, you need to get to work" Haruhi had said.

The two took a taxi home, which Tamaki had paid for before he had hugged Haruhi goodbye. Ranka didn't yell at the blond, merely smiled at him.

"Thanks for the clothes Senpai" She had whispered as he let go.

"You didn't need to be covered in blood" Was all the Tamaki said before waving them off.

When they reached their apartment, Haruhi want to her bed and looked at a picture that Tamaki had given her. It was all of them, and she focused on the twins. Hikaru and Kaoru had their arms around each other, both of them smiling insanely. The had her in between them, their hands on her shoulders. She focused on Karou, trying to imprint him like this in her mind. The smiling boy with golden eyes looking at his brother and his friend. She sighed and pulled a blanket around her.

"Sweetheart, do you want anything to eat?" Ranka asked.

"No Dad. I'm not hungry. Go to work. We need the money." She had said. She wrapped her arms around her legs and leaned on the wall. She fell asleep after a few hours of thinking.

Meanwhile, Hikaru was looking at the empty spot on his bed where Kaoru would sleep. His parents both had to leave, and he was alone. The maids were told not to disturb him, and he hadn't eaten the food that they had left outside his door. He was laying down, thinking. He knew what he was going to do. He walked to his mother's sewing room and grabbed a box opener. He walked back to his room.

All he had to do was slice the vein open. He could be with his brother again. He took it and began to press it when...

"I can't do this" He said. He threw the knife on the ground. "I need to talk to Haruhi or something..." He walked to his driver.

"Take me to Haruhi's apartment" He said. The driver nodded and soon Hikaru was knocking Haruhi's door.

The girl opened it, rubbing her eyes.

"H-hikaru?" She asked.

"Hi Haruhi" He said, and tried to give a small smile.

"Get in here, it's cold out there" Haruhi said.

Hikaru walked inside the apartment and pulled of his shoes before sitting down.

"Haruhi...I'm just..."

The girl quickly hugged her friends.

"Why don't I go make some tea and we can talk about it, OK?"

Hikaru nodded and Haruhi made some tea. She came back with two cups and set one in front of Hikaru.

"I don't know what to do anymore...I tried to do something..." He felt tears form in his eyes

"Hikaru..what's wrong?" Haruhi asked. She looked at her friend with concern. He took a shaky breath and let a few tears run down his face.

"I-I tried to kill myself" He said.

Haruhi blinked and before she knew it, she was hugging him as he sobbed into her smaller frame, his tears soaking up the shirt. He didn't stop for hours until he fell asleep. Haruhi looked down at him and began to try and make him comfy. She took a pillow and placed it under his head, put a blanket on him, wiped away the excess snot and tears and. not thinking, kissed his forehead. She looked outside to see the darkness of the night and then looked at Hikaru. He was frowning, tossing and turning. Haruhi made the decision to brew a cup of instant coffee and drank it, watching Hikaru. He tossed and turned. He opened his eyes and began to cry again. Haruhi barely got any sleep until daybreak, when she had fallen asleep with Hikaru's arms wrapped around her.

Ranka walked in after his shift to see Hikaru and Haruhi next to each other, both asleep. Hikaru's face

was tear stained and Haruhi's shirt was covered in tears. He smiled sadly.

"Well, when you need someone that can help you..." He sighed and cleaned up a little, guessing that the two had had tea and maybe Haruhi had had coffee before he retired for the night. He kissed Haruhi's head and put a blanket over them before, mainly so that they wouldn't get too cold. e then slipped into his bed and fell asleep.


	2. Insanity

Hikaru woke up to see the sleeping face of Haruhi centimeters away from his. It took a few seconds, but the memories of the day before had rushed ito his mind. He felt like crap. Haruhi's breath was tickiling his lips as she slept, and he smied slightly. He pushed away the memories from the day before to enjoy how he felt now, his arms around Haruhi with her hands on his chest. She let out a sigh and her eyes began to flutter open. Hikaru paniced and cosed his eyes, slowing his breathing.

"Hikaru!" Haruhi whispered. Hikaru opeed his eyes.

"Oh, hello Haruhi" He said. He pulled his arms off her as he streached.

"It's 10...Dad's probably gone out to hang out with his friends by now."

Hikaru looked at her and felt the tears begin to come again. Haruhi quickly got up and distracted herself.

"Ok Hikaru, we need to get you to stop thinking. What do you want to do?" Haruhi said, turning to him.

"can we make him a shrine like you have for your mother at my house?" He asked. Haruhi blinked.

"I guess we can. But it would have to be more like him. Perhaps we can use something more exrtavegent to put his picture on. And an incense that you would like to have for him"

"Can we go shopping for it?"

"Sure i guess. But if it's extravegent, I think you're gonna have to buy it" Haruhi said.

"I was planning to...can you hep me with it?" Hikaru loked down, feeling a blush come to his face.

"Of course Hikaru." Haruhi said. She kneeled down. "Why don't we go out, get some breakfest, and then mosey our way over to a store?"

"Ok….Thanks Haruhi. You don't have to do this"

"But I want to. You are my best friend Hikaru" Haruhi hugged him before she went to her room to change into a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. She walked out and saw Hikaru calling his driver.

"We will be picked up in 45 minutes." Hikaru said. He leaned on the wall and looked up as someone knocked on the door. Haruhi answered it with Hikaru behind her.

There Tamaki stood, Hani-Senpai and Mori- Senpi next to him, and Kyoya to the other side.

"Hikaru, why were you here ALL NIGHT?" Tamaki said.

"Senpai, no" Haruhi said. her tone was flat and she gae him a glare.

"O-Ok Haruhi"

"Good. we're going to go get a temple made for Kaoru in a few minutes, so I'd rather you not join us." Haruhi said.

Kyoya nodded. "Haruhi, can I ask you a question in private?" He asked. It wasn't a question. After a few moments ofmovement, they were alone outside.

"Listen, I want you to help Hikaru. We can't have a depressed host. Also, the funeral is tommarrow. Can you get him to look good? Here's your invitation, and of course he's invited. Ranka is invited if he can make it. It's during a shift of his job, but if he can take a day off, it would mean a lot to the Hittachins."

"Will do Senpai. I promise that I will get him at least a little bit happier"

"Well, goodbye"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Haruhi, would this be good?"

"I guess so. Ask the salesman if he can keep it in the back for us while we go get incense and a picture frame"

Hikaru picked up the small table and they walked to the front.

"Sir? Can we please have this set aside and come back for it in a few hours?" Haruhi asked.

"O yes ma'am. Thank you for your buissness, we will surely keep this for you two"

Hikaru blinked but shrugged it off. He walked with Haruhi to the escalators in the mall.

"Ok, next place we will need to go should be the incense. Then we can get a picture frame and get the table. Do you want to add anything to it?" Haruhi looked up slightly at Hikaru as she checked of an item on her list

"How about a piece of fabric?" Hikaru said. He was trying to be happier, Haruhi knew it.

"We can stop by a fabric store as we leave. Oh that reminds me, the funeral is tomorrow, so we need to get you a suit, and me a dress." She said.

"I can sew one for us" Hikaru said, looking at Haruhi

"Ok, How about you do that while I set up the temple?"

"Yea, I like the sound of that."

The walked into the store.

"Ok Hikaru. What do you want to smell for Kaoru?"

"How about this one?" Hikaru held up a package label "Dragon's Blood" Haruhi smelled it and nodded.

"It smells nice. Let's get it"

Eventually, they were at the Hitachiin residence.

"OK, how about somewhere you want it?"

"Our room." Hikaru said. Haruhi nodded and followed Hikaru to his room. Haruhi saw a boxcutter on the ground and remembered what Hikaru had said.

She turned to him and hugged him. Hikaru blinked, and looked down at Haruhi. He wrapped his arms around her and Felt her tears begin to come down. He pushed up her chin and looked at her.

"Why are you...oh" Hikaru saw the blade and shivered. He picked u Haruhi and set her on the bed, laying down next to her. H turned to face her.

"Haruhi, I'm not gonna do...that" He said. Haruhi nodded, and wiped away her tears. She put up a smile for Hikaru, who wiped away her tears. He kissed her forehead and got up.

"I'm gonna go sew together those clothes" he said, blushing. Haruhi quickly began to set up the temple, and eventually it was done. Instance were burning on either side of a picture of Karru in a wood frame. under the frame was a folded up orange cloth, and Haruhi smiled. She paid her respects to her lost friend and went to find Hikaru.

She walked in right as Hikaru picked up a long black dress. He looked at her and nodded.

"The belt on yours matches the time I'll be wearing, as a sign of us being his best friends" Hikaru said. She nodded, and walked over to looked at it. A longsleeve black dress that was simple, a dark maroon thick belt was wrapped around the waist with a pure white flower on one end.

"Try it on, I'm gonna go put on the suit I made"

SHe came out a few minutes later and heard Hikaru grimble.

"Hika?"

"Can you help me with my tie?"

Haruhi looked at him.

"Kaoru always did my tie" He said and Haruhi nodded, and soon he was finished. He was wearing a pure black suit with a white handkerchief in his chest pocket. He had the same maroon colored tie and looked at Haruhi.

"He's gonna be wearing an identical suit." Hikaru said. He sighed and soon he was on his bed with Haruhi, talking about nothing. Haruhi's phone began to ring. She answered.

"Dad?"

"Honey, are you OK?"

"Y-yea what's up?"

"Someone robbed our house. It's pretty bad. can you stay with someone tonight?"

"I'll...I'll ask. Did they…"

"Oh hon….they took everything from her"

Haruhi's tears began to fall as Hikaru looked at her.

"Haru?"

SHe gave him the phone.

"Hello?

"Hikaru? Oh, can Haruhi stay with you tonight? The apartment got robbed, they took everything of her mother's, even the temple"

"O-Of course" Hikaru said.

"Thank you so much. This week is so hard on her...harder on you. Well I gotta go, police are here"

Hikaru hang up and quickly wrapped Haruhi in his arms. Haruhi screamed into his chest, cursing the world. All while Hikaru petted her head and hugged her.

That night, Hikaru had dreams. Dreams of Kaoru and Haruhi both being taken away. Both murdered. He woke up at 3 am, the bed empty next to him. Haruhi walked into the room and Hikaru sighed in relief. He blinked as he saw her taking the box cutter on the floor and pulling it to her neck…

"Haruhi!" Hikaru woke with a jump, He blinked. It was daybreak. Haruhi, the real Haruhi, was startled by his burst and rubbed her eyes.

"Hika?" She asked. Hikaru sighed and pulled her into a hug, thankful that he didn't lose her.

Soon, the two were in a graveyard. Hikaru took Haruhi's hand as they began to bury Kaoru. First his parents, then Hikaru, and Haruhi, and then the host club. Hikaru began to cry during the middle and Haruhi looked at him. He let go of her hand and ran away.

"Hikaru" The Hitachiins called out. haruhi looked and stopped them.

"I'll go get him: She said. SHe followed the boy to a large tree in the depths of the graveyard. He had fallen down, his body shaking.

"Hika.."

"I don't want this to be true! Why isn't he here? Why did he have to be in the hall…" Hikaru began to sob and Haruhi quickly wrapped her arms around him, feeling the need to comfort him. She let him sob and cry, scream, anything that he did, she let him do. He finally topped and Haruhi wiped away the tears. She took his Handkerchief and began to wipe away his snot, and she sniffed.

"Thanks Haru….for everything" Hikaru said.

"No problem Hikaru. We need each other. More than ever now." SHe said. He nodded and got up with her. He grabbed her hand and the two made it to the finished plot of land. Haruhi took a red rose she had in her hair and gently placed it on his grave.

"Why red?"

"It's my rose for the club. I have one of your and one of his if you want to put them on" Haruhi said. He nodded and took a blue and orange one from her. He placed the blue one first and then as Haruhi placed her own orange one, he did as well. He took her hand again and the two walked to the parking lot. A limo was waiting, and Hikaru looked inside it His driver. He opened it and Haruhi followed him into the car. The driver shook his head and all of a sudden a shot was heard.

Hikaru had already opened the door and jumped out, taking Haruhi with him. the two begin to run away, Hikaru looking back to see a man in black.

"C'mon Haru!" He sad. Haruhi tripped and he quickly picked her up and ran into the main building.

"Help us! Someone is trying to kill us!" Hikaru said to the receptionist. SHe blinked and heard a shot.

"Oh kids, hurry into the back, I'll call security"

The two walked to the back and looked around.

"Looks like we're safe" Hikaru said. He put Haruhi down and he locked the door. Haruhi leaned into Hikaru as he sat next to her on the ground. Soon, a knocking was heard.

"Hikaru? Haruhi?" They opened it and saw Kyoya.

"You're both safe." He said. Haruhi could swear he was relived.

"He tried to kill us" Hikaru said.

"What the hell?"

"He was the man that killed Kaoru. He claims that he wanted to ruin our mothers industry."

"Oh…" Hikaru looked at Haruhi. She blinked and nodded.

"Well, it seems as if you two are OK. The Ootori police have taken care of him, and he hopefully will not hit any club members, or anyone, again" Kyoya said.

Hikaru and Haruhi nodded and as they walked away, they saw police and news reporters. Hikaru just braced himself. He walked through the crowd, a tight hold on Haruhi's hand as they had questions shouted at them. They made it into a limo and were driven off.


	3. New Member

"The last Hitachiin Twin's GIRLFRIEND?" read the front page of a newspaper. Haruhi glanced at it and saw her in the dress, but she looked different in the picture. Or that's what she thought until a girl who seemed to be the same age as her looked at her.

"Oh, you're that girl on the newspaper" The girl said. She pushed a piece of blue hair out of her face. Haruhi looked at her. Tall, long black hair with the front of it which was covering her face was bright blue. She wore a black beanie and a pair of back skinny jeans along with a black sweatshirt. "I know this is strange, coming from a stranger as I am, but do you need help?" Haruhi blinked at the girl. In the middle of a supermarket, she was being asked if she needed help.

"With publicity, of course." The girl said, something in her eyes that Haruhi couldn't make out. It was familiar...

"Really?"

"Yea, and I can tell you think this is a scam. It isn't. ask Hikaru about the girl whose twin killed herself, and he'll tell you I'm able to trust. Even anyone in the Host Club really." She said. She seemed to fake a smile and her eyes wondered around. Haruhi blinked.

"Oh, I know you're in it, posing as a boy. That's why Kyoya is getting all the newspapers out before any of your fans see them. See?" She pointed at where Haruhi was a moment before, and...

There was Kyoya, picking up newspapers with the Ootori police.

"Kyoya!" The girl called. He looked over and walked to her.

"Thank you for the information as usual. What's the name you're going by now Amber?"

"Andy. I like it." She said. Kyoya nodded and then saw Haruhi.

"Oh hello Haruhi. I see you have already met Andy. She helps with most Information For the club, even though she only comes by one every blue moon"

"Not as much. Hikaru needs someone who's gone through the same as him. I just couldn't go to Kaoru's funeral. It would've been too much like reliving Kristy's" Andy said. Kyoya nodded.

"Ah yes, now I have the idea that you would want me to get you into the same class as him." Kyoya looked at the girl from under his glasses.

"Oh Kyoya, you know me. Can't get into it without a bit of help." She said, with a smirk and a tap on his chest.

"Of course. How's the planning going?" He asked, taking on an aura that Haruhi had never felt him take on before.

"Quite well. Your father has finally allowed a slightly darker theme to it. He hates being manipulated. But, it sure as hell works." She said, a slightly laugh in her voice.

"You can make anyone putty in your hands" Kyoya said, smirking.

"Even you, Kyoya. Just one snap and you're picking up all newspapers" She said.

Haruhi blinked. Just how close was this stranger to Kyoya?

"Oh and Haruhi dear, I look forward to being in your class." She paused as Kyoya bid his goodbyes and walked away. "And you can have Hikaru to yourself. I already have my own host" Andy said. She watched with a smirk as Kyoya walked away.

"Wait what?" Haruhi blinked at this girl.

"Kyoya is planned to be married with me. It's business. They need a person who gets the information for Kyoya. And with my skills, I'll be able to get that information."

"Oh..." Haruhi suddenly felt stupid. "Is it well known?"

"Only by some, and now that's you. I know you won't gossip." Andy looked at Haruhi with a smirk, but Haruhi finally saw it. The same look that Hikaru had in his eyes. The look of a twin left alive while the other died.

A few days later, Andy started classes. But instead of the yellow dress all the others had to wear, she wore a pair of tight black jeans and a large black tank top.

"Miss Amber-"

"Call me Andy Darling teacher" She said.

"Why aren't you wearing the uniform?"

"Oh didn't chairmaster tell you? I'm the person who can ruin this school. So i don't have to follow the rules. Ask him. No rules for that one. The one who calls herself Andy, no rules for her" Andy said. She was on one side of Hikaru, her feet in black combat boots on the desk as she typed on a laptop that looked a lot like Kyoya's. Hikaru seemed to chuckle at her, and she smirked.

"Besides, for all you know, this could be a new outfit that Hikaru over here made. He is to take up his mother's business, and this school is here to make the heirs of families able to run their business. And if Hikaru can't make out his designs, then he's doomed. So, you see, It is in the rules, even if I don't follow the rules" Andy finished. She then yawned. "Ugh, when's lunch I could eat a whole Mori" She said.

"Don't eat Mori-Senpai" Hikaru said, a slight chuckle in his words.

"Awe, c'mon Hika! Mori wouldn't mind, I mean I am his favorite"

"After Hani-Senpai"

"Yea, but that's cuz Honey is adorable."

Haruhi watched as Hikaru and Andy talked. They seemed to have a friendship that was long lasting, talking about nothing as they both didn't do the work. Hikaru had an excuse, his brother just died, but what was Andy's?

"Miss Andy, tell me why aren't you doing this?"

"Teacher, I already got it done. Come 'ere and I'll a show you" She said. she pulled up something on her computer and the teacher glared.

"How did you..." he started

"You put all of your lessons in an easy to reach folder on the school's network. All of it. Even a baby could find it" Andy said, and the teacher glared at her.

"You can get expelled-"

"Ah no I can't. I'm getting married because I do stuff like this. The whole heir thing applies to this" Andy said, and the teacher glared at her.

"Oh, stop pouting because I read the rules and you don't" She said, and Haruhi watched as Hikaru laughed quietly at Andy.

At lunch, Haruhi followed the two and as Andy sat next to Kyoya, he gave her an extra tray he was carrying.

"That's the stuff" She said, eating. Hikaru sat next to her with his tray and Tamaki looked at Andy.

"Oh It's great to have you here again. Kyoya says you go by Andy. Tell me, how is life?" the Tamaki said. (Yes, the is there for a reason)

"Eh, It's boring. But know that I have you to manipulate, It will work out. Definitely because Kyoya here says I'm the new hostess. Mainly so the club makes more because of my beautifulness." Andy said.

"Oh that's wonderful!" the Tamaki said. He smiled at her and Andy stretched out, leaning on Kyoya slightly. He looked at her.

"Just wait" She whispered and soon enough, some people took notice,.

"Hey who's that girl on Kyoya!" Somebody yelled.

"Oh hello Ladies. Sorry, I was merely stretching. The Host Club sure does know how to attract attention. Why don't you do me a favor and tell everyone that there is now a hostess, myself, in the club. Maybe if you do that, I won't be too bored that all I do is stretch onto every club member" She said. The girl shrieked and ran, telling every male they could find. Andy returned to eating, and Haruhi looked at her.

"Oh and Kyoya dear, the color is black" She said.

"The color for what?" Hikaru asked.

"The color for my rose"


End file.
